


You're an Open Book, Baby

by toniboonch



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, Love, Sexy Librarian, Smut, choni, librarian cheryl, no toni's not underage, they're both students at the college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toniboonch/pseuds/toniboonch
Summary: “Sure…. Just shut up okay,” She said, flicking her long hair.“I will, if you tell me your name,” Toni said, walking towards the new librarian. The young woman rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, her hip slightly cocked to the left side.“You know I can kick you out right?” She said, her tongue flicking out to wet her pale pink lips.“Do it,” Toni challenged. The redhead sighed, running a well manicured hand through her hair.“It’s Cheryl…. Cheryl Blossom, now please shut up,” She replied with a huff, she turned on her heels and marched away. Toni couldn’t help put check out her perky ass as she did.__Toni Topaz is a junior at NYU, their librarian has recently been replaced with a certain redhead and Toni immediately becomes infatuated with her.(SMUT)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/gifts), [Maud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maud/gifts), [and Madelaine's newest sunglasses collection (specifically the clear matrix pair)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+Madelaine%27s+newest+sunglasses+collection+%28specifically+the+clear+matrix+pair%29).



Toni sauntered through the massive library at NYU, she was carrying a new poetry book for her english class. She genuinely enjoyed poetry and was excited to read the Emily Dickinson collection for her paper that was due in a few weeks. She stopped at the librarian's desk, waiting to check out the book.

 

“Hey Ms. Hazel!” Toni said cheerily, Ms.Hazel was the school’s main librarian and Toni and her had formed a pretty close bond over the three years Toni had been a student at NYU. They both shared a love of poetry and photography.

 

There was no reply, just some rustling from behind the counter, near the printer.

 

“Hello?” Toni tried again, a figure popped up from behind the printer. “You’re not Ms. Hazel… _oh wow_ ,” Toni muttered in awe. Perfect snow white skin, fiery red hair came down in waves passed her shoulders, she wore a black patterned blazer, with a green striped turtleneck dress underneath, square glasses sat on her nose. Her plump lips pulled into a smile, as her warm brown eyes scanned Toni in front of her.

 

“Hi, sorry. I was fixing the printer. How can I help you today?” The woman asked, she was maybe around Toni’s age.

 

“I-I uhhh,” Toni stuttered. “Book,” She finally said, thrusting it into the girl’s hands.

 

“ _IDIOT!_ ” Toni screamed in her head.

 

“You checking this out?” The redhead asked, looking at the screen.

 

“That and other things,” Toni flirted, the girl rolled her eyes, a playful laugh coming from her mouth.

 

“ID number?” She said, keeping her framed eyes on the computer.

 

“NY0025617,” Toni replied, the stuttering, nervousness she felt earlier was suddenly gone and she was so thankful.

 

“You’re all set-” She paused, reading the screen, “Antoinette Topaz.”

 

“Toni, actually,” Toni replied, twirling a piece of pink hair. The girl handed her her book and began to turn her attention back to the printer.

 

“That’s due in two weeks, Toni,” She replied, kneeling down behind the giant machine again. Toni huffed, she obviously hadn’t caught the redhead’s attention like she wanted too.

 

Maybe next time.

__

 

**2 Days Later**

 

A triangular piece of paper hit Toni square in the forehead. Her head snapped up to reveal her two best friends, Sweet Pea and Fangs, holding in their laughter.

 

“What the fuck guys?” Toni hissed, throwing the paper back at them.

 

“Sorry, we’re playing finger football,” Fangs said, struggling to breathe through his giggles.

 

“Well _quiet_ , I don’t want Ms. Hazel to get mad at us,” Toni grumbled. She leaned back over her notebook, continuing to jot down her photography notes. The library was fairly quiet if you didn’t count Sweet Pea and Fangs causing a ruckus.

 

“Dude you didn’t hear?” Sweet Pea asked.

 

“Hear what?” Toni asked lazily, her eyes not averting from her notes.

 

“Ms. Hazel is like _sick_ , really sick,” Sweet Pea said. “They replaced her n’ everything.”

 

 _“The redhead. She was Ms. Hazel’s replacement,”_ Toni thought.

 

“Oh no really? Damn, I’ll have to send her a card or something,” Toni said sadly. Ms. Hazel was like a mom figure to her, she truly was saddened to hear about her sickness. “I hope she feels better.”

 

__

 

The tiny triangle hit her in the top lip this time.

 

“Hey _dipshit_ , watch it,” Toni growled loudly. She picked it up from the table and launched it back, hitting Sweet Pea in his nose.

 

“What the fuck?” He asked, holding his nose. He flicked it back, hitting her forehead again.

 

“Dude, _seriously_ ,” Toni warned.

 

“Sorry, your forehead is so big it’s hard to miss,” Sweet Pea said with a shrug as Fangs’ eyes grew wide.

 

“Oh you’re gonna get it now,” Toni said, she pushed her seat back with such force it fell over, echoing through the library with a loud thud. Toni didn’t care, she charged right over to Sweet Pea throwing him in a headlock from behind.

 

“Okay! Okay!” He yelped, she tightened his grip and he coughed loudly.

 

“Toni stop!” Fangs whined, trying to pull the shorter girl off of him.

 

“No, you _stop_ ,” Toni growled loudly. She didn’t know what was wrong with her. She was never this disruptive before, especially in the library.

 

“What the _hell_ are you _imbéciles_ doing?” A familiar voice said. The threesome turned, finding the redhead staring at them angrily through her glasses. Toni instantly dropped her grip on Sweet Pea’s throat and Fangs dropped his grip on Toni’s waist. “We’re in _college_ , in a _library_. Start acting like it,” She snapped.

 

“I’m sorry,” Toni replied.

 

“Toni? I thought an Emily Dickinson reader would know better,” The red head scoffed, finally noticing the shorter girl.

 

“I do, I swear!” Toni said, her cheeks turning pink in embarrassment.  

 

“ _Sure_ …. Just shut up okay,” She said, flicking her long hair.

 

“I will, if you tell me your name,” Toni said, walking towards the new librarian. The young woman rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, her hip slightly cocked to the left side.

 

“You know I can kick you out right?” She said, her tongue flicking out to wet her pale pink lips.

 

“Do it,” Toni challenged. The redhead sighed, running a well manicured hand through her hair.

 

“It’s Cheryl…. Cheryl Blossom, now _please_ shut up,” She replied with a huff, she turned on her heels and marched away. Toni couldn’t help put check out her perky ass as she did.

 

“The sexual tension…. You could cut it with a knife,” Fangs said slowly.

 

“Do you smell the pheromones?” Sweet pea said crossing his arms with a cocky girl.

 

“Oh wow Sweets! You know a _big_ word! Congrats,” Toni said, sitting back down at their table after picking up her fallen chair.

 

“Ouch,” Sweet Pea said, he squinted and grabbed his chest dramatically.

 

“She is fine though T,” Fangs replied.

 

“Yeah, like sexy librarian vibes,” Sweet Pea said, leaning in.

 

“Oh don’t I know it,” Toni said, looking passed their heads to catch a glance at Cheryl.

 

“So, you gonna tap that?” Sweet Pea asked.

 

“We’ll see, I should at least get her number first right?” Toni smirked. “Chivalry is _not_ dead, boys.”

 

“Oh, you hella are,” Fangs said, the boys turned to each other and high fived.

 

“She could be straight for all I know,” Toni hissed.

 

“Wearing _that_ blazer? Doubt it,” Fangs replied. Sweet Pea let out a loud laugh, causing Cheryl to snap her head in their direction. Toni ducked behind Sweet Pea’s large frame, hoping Cheryl didn’t catch her looking.

 

“Okay _seriously_ , shut up! I don’t want her to hate me,” Toni whispered harshly. The two boys nodded and quietly went back to their work while Toni peered over at the redhead again.

 

__

 

**The Next Day**

 

“Hey Cheryl,” Toni’s raspy voice purred.

 

“Oh great,” Cheryl muttered, turning to face Toni. “Hey.”

 

“When’s your lunch break?” Toni asked, biting her bottom lip.

 

“In like 15, why?” Cheryl asked, adjusting the rectangular frames on her face.

 

“Wanna have lunch together?” Toni asked. Cheryl paused for a moment, pondering the offer.

 

“Sure, why not?” She replied and Toni broke out into a big smile. She just couldn’t help herself.

 

“See you then,” Toni said tapping the desk with her hands in a small celebratory rhythm before walking over to a table to sit and wait for Cheryl.

 

These were the longest 15 minutes of Toni Topaz’s life, she just wanted to be sitting across from Cheryl, she wanted just wanted to talk to her. Get to know her better.

 

“Hey you ready?” Cheryl’s voice said, Toni snapped her head up from her poetry book with a wide smile.

 

“Yeah!” Toni said, she shut her book, threw her black backpack over her shoulder and stood up from the table.

 

__

 

The girls sat in the cafeteria, Toni bit into a hamburger while Cheryl mixed her salad.

 

“You didn’t have to buy me lunch, Toni,” Cheryl scolded, fixing her glasses.

 

“I was just being nice,” Toni laughed.

 

“I know, thank you,” Cheryl replied, quietly. Their interactions were slightly awkward as Cheryl was pretty quiet. Toni didn’t want to overwhelm the poor girl.

 

“You’re very welcome,” Toni answered. “What’s up with the salad you don’t eat meat or something?”

 

“No, I’m a vegetarian,” Cheryl replied.

 

“Oh cool,” Toni said, glancing at the burger in her hands. Cheryl caught her gaze and her lips turned upward slightly. She seemed to be amused by Toni’s actions. Toni set down the burger wiping her hands on a napkin.

 

“So why’d you ask me to lunch?” Cheryl asked.

 

“Oh, um…” Toni started. “I just wanna get to know you, I guess,” Toni responded.

 

“Oh,” Cheryl said quietly. Toni didn’t know what to think, did she say something wrong?

 

“So you’re the new librarian?” Toni asked, slowly.

 

“Hardly, I’m a TA and Tutor. Ms. Hazel got sick so I volunteered to help out. I’m a senior this year and am only taking 10 units before I graduate,” Cheryl shrugged. “So I thought why not?”

 

“How’d you manage to only take 10 units?” Toni asked.

 

“I loaded up all of my other semesters. 17, 18 units,” Cheryl replied.

 

“ _Wow_ , that’s impressive,” Toni said, taking a sip of her water. “What’s your major?”

 

“English, I’m going to get my PhD from Highsmith College so I can be an english professor,” Cheryl replied.

 

“ _Highsmith?_ Girl, you _must_ have money to even be able to _think_ about going there! Did you get accepted?” Toni asked.

 

“Yes, I did get accepted and I guess you could say I’m well off,” Cheryl shrugged.

 

“Only rich people say ‘well-off’,” Toni teased.

 

“So how about you Toni?” Cheryl said, ignoring her comment. “What’s your major?”

 

“Oh, it’s photography and journalism. I want to work for New York Times,” Toni smiled. “I’m a junior, don’t have any plans to get a masters or anything.”

 

“New York Times huh? You dream big,” Cheryl smiled, Toni laughed.

 

“So I’ve been told,” Toni grinned, arching an eyebrow.

 

“How old are you?” Cheryl asked.

 

“22,” Toni replied. “What about you?”

 

“23,” Cheryl replied.

 

“Ah your Jordan year!” Toni smiled.

 

“My what?” Cheryl replied.

 

“Your Jordan- you seriously don’t know Michael Jordan?” Toni asked, her eyes wide.

 

“The shoes, right?” Cheryl asked, confusion etched on her perfect face.

 

“And the famous basketball player, _god_ Cher,” Toni grumbled, leaning back in her seat. Toni hadn’t even noticed the nickname sliding off her tongue, but Cheryl sure had. Her pink lips pulled into a slight smirk.

 

“I’ll look him up!” Cheryl laughed and Toni laughed too. She couldn't stay mad at her.

 

“This is… nice,” Toni said after a few moments.

 

“Yeah, it is,” Cheryl replied, her brown eyes digging their way through Toni’s and into her soul. “I like your hair,” Cheryl said shly.

 

“Oh thanks, Pink’s my favorite color,” Toni said. “I also really like purple though, I was thinking of adding some streaks in.”

 

“That would be cute,” Cheryl smiled, taking a sip of the lemonade Toni bought for her.

 

“You think?” Toni smiled, picking up a pink strand and wiggling it.

 

“Oh, I know,” Cheryl said matter of factly, she let out a small laugh and Toni hummed in contemptment.

 

The two girls finished their lunch, quietly talking about school, their friends and small details of their lives. Cheryl only had two friends much to Toni’s surprise, their names were Josie and Veronica. Toni told her more about Sweet Pea and Fangs, they were in some fraternity on campus that Toni refused to learn the name of. Everyone on campus just called then the “Serpents” anyways. Even though it was a frat house Toni often found herself there, she was their “honorary frat girl” as Fangs like to put it. Cheryl thought that was the funniest thing Toni had ever said, she laughed about it for at least 3 minutes. Toni watched her with a huge smile on her face. Cheryl told her about her twin brother Jason, he was at  UCLA in California to study Political Science, she missed him desperately and they called each other every night. Toni thought that was extremely cute and told her so. Toni’s heart fluttered at the sight of Cheryl blushing. Cheryl checked her phone and sighed.

 

“I have class in 15 minutes,” Cheryl huffed.

 

“Oh… okay,” Toni replied disappointedly. “What class?”

 

“English 13, it’s creative writing,” Cheryl replied, she went to grab her dishes but Toni stopped her and put Cheryl’s dishes on her tray. “Thank you.”

 

“Of course,” Toni smiled, Cheryl watched as Toni disposed of the empty dishes and walk back over.

 

“Thanks again for lunch,” Cheryl smiled.

 

“Anytime, literally. I’ll pay for our next date too,” Toni smirked.

 

“ _Date?_ ” Cheryl questioned, her cheeks blushing again.

 

“Yep,” Toni replied, popping the “p”. She shifted in her chair nervously, did she have the right to call it a date? Was she moving too fast? It all felt a little fast. Toni got nervous butterflies in her stomach.

 

“Walk me to class?” Cheryl asked, after a moment.

 

“Sure,” Toni smiled, they gathered their bags and stood up from their table. They walked out of the cafeteria and into the mild september air. Leaves fell around them and their shoes crunched on them as they walked in silence.

 

“You know where it is?” Cheryl asked.

 

“Yeah, journalism major remember?” Toni teased and Cheryl shook her head.

 

“I _swear_ I was paying attention,” Cheryl said, she sounded embarrassed from the affliction in her voice. Toni shrugged it off.

 

“Nah, it’s fine,” Toni replied, nudging the taller girl in the arm with her elbow.

 

“Okay good,” Cheryl sighed in relief. Toni dropped her hand, it briefly grazed Cheryl’s before Toni pulled back from her. Toni didn;t know whether to bring it up or not and stared at Cheryl awkwardly, Cheryl glanced at her from the corner of her eye and also said nothing. Her cheeks flushing with pink again. Toni loved how she could tell what Cheryl was thinking based on her her pale skin reacted, it helped Toni out _a lot_. Toni decided not to bring their hand touching up, the butterflies from earlier were still going crazy in her stomach but had now moved into her chest.

 

“I had a lot of fun,” Cheryl said when they got to the wooden double doors of the building.

 

“Me too,” Toni smiled. “Can I get your number?” She reached into her leather jacket pocket and pulled out her phone. She leaned back slightly, typing in her password quickly so Cheryl didn’t see it. Cheryl chuckled, she found that action quite childish and adorable.

 

“Yes, of course,” Cheryl said. She took Toni’s phone from her and typed it in.

 

“Thanks,” Toni replied. She glanced at the screen, “Cheryl Bombshell, cherry emoji, bomb emoji,” Toni laughed. “Bombshell? Where’d that come from?”

 

“Veronica started calling me that in high school, I guess it just stuck. It’s even all my social media handles,” Cheryl shrugged.

 

“Are you trying to get me to follow you on twitter?” Toni joked

 

“Oh god no,” Cheryl laughed.

 

“Too late, now I’m intrigued,” Toni said with a smile.

 

“I guess I’ll follow back,” Cheryl said rolling her eyes playfully.

 

“That would be great Bombshell, thank you,” Toni said wrinkling her nose.

 

“Oh please, don’t call me that. I like Cher better,” Cheryl smiled.

 

“Your wish is my command,” Toni replied. She rocked back and forth on her toes and heels nervously, unsure of what to say next. Cheryl reached up and tucked a piece of red hair behind her ears.

 

“Well I guess I’ll see you in the library?” Cheryl smiled, shifting her glasses nervously.

 

“I guess so,” Toni replied, her eyes falling to Cheryl’s lips. Toni had been wanting to kiss her perfect, plump lips since the first moment she saw her. She wasn’t sure if now was the right time, they were standing in front of a popular building, prying eyes all around them. Cheryl  suddenly opened the double doors and pulled Toni inside the hallways. It was much quieter in here and much more _private._ Cheryl leaned up against the cream painted wall as Toni stood in front of her, she knew it was now or never. Toni leaned in closer and was surprised when Cheryl did too. “C-can I kiss you?” Toni breathed, their mouths only centimeters apart. Cheryl didn’t respond but instead connected their lips together, Toni reached up and grabbed her face, pulling the redhead closer. They pulled away after a moment and Toni’s lips tingled with desire, Cheryl bit her own, their eyes fluttering to each other.

 

“I really have to go,” Cheryl said, straightening her glasses again. Her voice was shaky with nerves.

 

“Bye Cher,” Toni replied, dreamily.

 

“Bye Toni,” Cheryl smiled, she leaned up off the wall and began walking down the hall. Her heels clacking on the tiled floor, Toni watched her round the corner for her class and let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding in.

 

Toni just really couldn’t believe they had kissed. She was absolutely ecstatic and her body screamed with _want and desire_ for Cheryl. She wanted to take it slow with her because she really liked her but she wasn’t sure how long she could wait.

 

__

 

**Two Weeks Later:**

 

Turns out Toni wouldn’t have to wait long after all, Cheryl and herself had been casually seeing each other every since their lunch and first kiss. Texting everyday and everynight and seeing each other in the library. Toni and Cheryl had had slept over in Toni’s upperclassmen dorm but didn’t do anything and it was killing Toni. Cheryl just _screamed_ sex appeal, her glasses, her red, always perfectly styled hair, her soft brown eyes, and plump lips. Her assortment of short dresses and knee high boots, her blazers, her _everything_. Toni didn’t want to pressure her, she wasn’t like that and she hated people who were like that. Toni would wait a hundred years if Cheryl asked her to.

 

Toni sat at a table in the library, she typed the last bit of her poetry paper on her laptop. She heard nails tapping on her table and she peeled her eyes away from the screen. Cheryl loomed over her, her eyes deep and dark.

 

“Toni,” She breathed.

 

“Hey Cher,” Toni smiled widely. “How are you?”

 

“Follow me please,” She responded, Toni couldn’t help but shiver, in a good way, at her demand.

 

“Yes ma’am,” Toni laughed, she closed her laptop and put in in her backpack. Cheryl’s tapping growing even louder and faster. What was she so impatient about? “I’m coming, I’m coming, I just don’t want people to steal my shit,” Toni said, she threw her backpack on her shoulder and followed as Cheryl lead her to a deep corner of the massive library.

 

“What are we doing Cher? You know you’re taller than me right? I can’t reach a book for you,” Toni laughed, they rounded a corner and ended up in a dead end section of books.

 

“Drop your bag,” Cheryl demanded, Toni did as she was told.

 

“What’s up?” Toni asked again, Cheryl walked over to her and Toni suddenly knew what was up. There was a dark hungry look in the redhead’s eyes. “In the library? Really?” Toni chuckled, her arms swung to drape around Cheryl’s hips. Sure, Toni would wait a hundred years if Cheryl asked but the pink haired girl would also do her in a library if she asked too.

 

Toni connected their lips together with force and soon they were in an intense makeout session. Cheryl ran her hands through Toni’s hair and gripped it tightly, pulling slightly. Toni moaned into their kisses, and Cheryl parted her lips allowing Toni’s tongue to dip into her mouth. Their tongues swirled against each other, Toni pulled back to bite on Cheryl’s plump bottom lip. Cheryl moaned at the action and Toni once again crashed their lips together. Toni pulled away from Cheryl’s lips and attacked herself to Cheryl’s neck, licking and biting at the pale flesh.

 

“N-no marks,” Cheryl breathed. Toni growled in frustration, causing Cheryl to moan. “I-I only have 20 minutes.” Toni pulled back from her neck and look at Cheryl’s face, her glasses were already starting to fog up.

 

“Well then I better get started then huh?” Toni smirked, she pushed Cheryl into the row of books, their lips connecting again. Toni pulled off Cheryl’s blazer and threw it to the floor. “I wanna see you,” Toni growled, lowly.

 

“Not here,” Cheryl whimpered and Toni sighed.

 

“You’re making this unbelievably hard on me,” Toni said, her hand moving from Cheryl’s ass to slide up her thigh. Cheryl moaned at the action and Toni moved to cover her mouth. “Shhh, this is a _library_ after all,” Toni’s eyes darkened mischievously before connecting their lips in another heated kiss.

 

Toni’s hand snaked further and further up Cheryl’s thigh before disappearing under her red dress. Toni’s finger massaged her inner thigh and Cheryl whimpered. Her fingertips brushed lightly against Cheryl’s clothed clit and Cheryl’s body shivered excitedly in response. Toni pressed down harder and Cheryl let out a moan. Toni removed her fingers and shook her head much to Cheryl’s annoyance.

 

“If you’re loud, I’ll stop,” Toi’s voice said, barely a whisper.

 

“ _Toni_ ,” Cheryl said through gritted teeth. “Enough games, I _need_ you.”

 

“Then be quiet, babe,” Toni said. Cheryl huffed and her body hummed with desire. Toni’s fingers pressed down on her clit again and Cheryl bit her lip to stay quiet, “good girl,” Toni said with a cheeky smile. She kissed down Cheryl’s clothed breasts, she wanted nothing more than to see them and capture a nipple in between her teeth but she knew that she couldn’t. Toni picked up the pace on Cheryl’s clit and Cheryl moaned again. Toni stopped her actions and Cheryl whimpered.

 

“I promise I’ll be quiet, please Toni,” Cheryl begged.

 

“Okay,” Toni replied, kissing her softly. She reached up and began to pull down Cheryl’s underwear, soon the lacy red fabric pooled at the pale girls ankles. Toni brushed her two fingers against her clit again, Cheryl breathed heavily but Toni didn’t stop much to her delight. “You’re so wet,” Toni growled, her finger moving lower to collect some of her and move it to her clit. Cheryl’s eyes fluttered closed and her eyebrows furrowed at the movement.

 

“Oh god,” Cheryl breathed and Toni once again removed her fingers. Cheryl was getting antsy now.

 

“Quiet baby,” Toni whispered in her ear, a kiss on her neck. Toni pulled back and flipped Cheryl, her face now pressed into the books behind her. Toni entered her unexpectedly with her fingers, she pushed in slowly giving Cheryl time to adjust. Cheryl bit her lip and sucked in air harshly trying to avoid making a sound. Toni began to pump in and out of her at a fast rate and Cheryl covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her moans. Toni reached up to her clit and rubbed against it with her left hand, her front pushed into Cheryl’s ass. She continuously pumped in and out of her adding a third finger. Toni heard Cheryl’s muffled cry of pleasure but didn’t stop. She was determined to get Cheryl off more than once in their 20 minute time slot. Cheryl’s walls tightened around her fingers, opening and closing with a fast pace and a lot of force. Cheryl breathed heavily into her hand, her eyes firmly screwed shut.

 

“You’re so close, I can feel it. Be quiet now,” Toni whispered in her ear. She again quickened her pace and began to curl her fingers up to hit her g-spot. Cheryl’s knees buckled and she bit her hand to keep from screaming out.

 

‘ _Oh my god_ ,” Cheryl muttered quietly, she was so fucking _close._ Cheryl let out a loud moan, her head snapping back to look at Toni, but Toni didn’t stop. Cheryl moaned again, testing her limits with Toni. Again, Toni allowed it. Heat filled Cheryl’s body and she clamped around Toni’s fingers. Her whole body shook with her release, she moaned into her elbow, muffling her sounds of pleasure. Cheryl breathed slowly, trying to regain her composure. Toni’s fingers left her and made their way into Toni’s mouth. Cheryl turned to watch Toni lick Cheryl off of her fingers. The redhead found it extremely hot. Cheryl removed her fogged up glasses and wiped them on her dress with a laugh, her body still trembling.

 

“That was _incroyable_ ,” Cheryl breathed. Cheryl noticed Toni’s confused look and shook her head, “incredible, that was _incredible_.” She finished, putting her glasses back on.

 

“Well we’re not finished yet. You taste so _good_ and I want more,” Toni smirked. Cheryl sucked in a shaky breath as Toni got down on her knees, her head disappearing under Cheryl’s dress. Cheryl spread her legs, kicking her underwear off of one foot so she could do so. Cheryl gasped when Toni’s tongue swirled around her clit, her mouth closing around it and sucking. Cheryl’s legs shook and she gripped the bookshelf behind her for support. Toni flattened her tongue on her and Cheryl bucked her hips back and forth, biting the inside of her cheek. She wanted to scream Toni’s name but kept herself quiet, she was still so sensitive from her first orgasm and was quickly approaching her second with Toni’s quick and experienced tongue work. Cheryl moved her hips back and forth on Toni’s face, riding her roughly. Toni didn’t seem to mind, she gripped Cheryl’s thighs and flicking her tongue inside of her. Cheryl moaned quietly and Toni shifted back to her clit, once again sucking on the bundle of nerves. Once again Cheryl’s body flushed with heat, she was about to finish again. She ground herself harder into Toni’s face, desperate for the last bit of friction that would be her release. It came with the last flick of Toni’s tongue and suddenly Cheryl was in shambles again, her whole body convulsing as Toni’s tongue flicked on her clit over and over with precision. She covered her mouth again, moaning into her fingers. Toni ducked out from underneath her dress, wiping Cheryl’s wetness from her lips and chin. She gave the sweating redhead above her a cheesy smile.

 

“Holy shit, Toni,” Cheryl replied, still gripping the book shelf as she breathed.

 

“There would be more where that came from but I think our 20 minutes are up,” Toni replied, standing up. She kissed Cheryl so she could taste the sweetness of herself on Toni’s tongue, Cheryl moaned into their kisses, their tongues battling each other again. Toni pulled away gently, kissing Cheryl’s nose with a light peck. She leaned down and took Cheryl’s underwear from her left leg, sliding it into the pocket of her leather jacket. “I’m keeping these, you can come get them back at... _my dorm_ ,” Toni winked.

 

“Oh, I will,” Cheryl replied, still trying to catch her breath.

 

“Great, see you there,” Toni smiled and Cheryl watched as the pink haired girl grabbed her backpack and sauntered back through the endless isles of books.

 

“ _Toni Topaz is something else,”_ Cheryl thought. She straightened her dress out, cleaned her glasses and picked up her discarded blazer. She could feel her wetness slide down her sticky thighs but she didn’t have enough time to run to her off campus apartment to completely freshen up. Toni was just too _damn_ good, Cheryl wasn’t expecting to be this big of a mess when she pulled her back here. Cheryl slid on her blazer and hunted for the nearest bathroom to clean herself up, she passed by Toni in the library. Cheryl watched as her pink hair moved to get a better look at her. Toni smiled brightly, her body hidden behind her computer. Toni threw a wave at her and Cheryl returned it, a dopey smile stretching across her own face.

  
She couldn’t _wait_ to see Toni at her apartment tonight, she was going to repay her for her services and repay her _good_. Toni didn’t know what was coming her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sex, stronger feels and an invite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just tryna finish this damn story! I'm so over it. I'm sorry this chapter is so short :/
> 
> The next chapter is the last chapter tho so whoohooo!
> 
> Anyways this chapter sexy as requested. I hate writing smut lmao

Cheryl adjusted her glasses and knocked on Toni’s door. The hallway was surprisingly quiet for it being only 8pm. 

 

Toni opened the door moments later, she was in a sport bra and leggings. Her toned, tanned stomach clad with a sparkly belly button ring captivated Cheryl’s attention. Toni moved some loose strands from her ponytail out of her face. 

 

“Oh, hey Cheryl,” She said, nonchalantly. A bright smile flashed Cheryl’s way. 

 

“Hey Toni,” Cheryl replied. 

 

“You wanna come in? I was just gonna head to the gym-” Toni stepped out of the way, letting Cheryl inside her dorm, she shut the door behind them, “but maybe I could work up a sweat in a different way?”

 

“I’m just here for my underwear,” Cheryl scoffed, with a eye roll. Toni was suddenly right in front of her, her hands wandering over her hips. 

 

“You sure about that?” Toni whispered, her voice raspy. It sent shivers down Cheryl’s spine. 

 

“And maybe to repay you for  _ earlier _ ,” Cheryl sighed, her hands wrapping around Toni’s shoulders giving them soothing rubs. 

 

“Repay me? Oh Cheryl I’m not sure,” Toni laughed. 

 

“And why’s that?” Cheryl asked, leaning in closer to Toni. Their mouths danced so close to each other. 

 

“I’m obviously the top,” Toni joked and Cheryl shut her up with a heated kiss. 

 

“Not tonight baby,” Cheryl whispered roughly. She pushed Toni towards the kitchen that was to their right, their lips never leaving each other. 

 

“What are you doing?” Toni laughed when Cheryl grabbed her and lifted her up onto the counter with help from the shorter girl. 

 

“You’ll see,” Cheryl said, Toni leaned down and began to kiss Cheryl again as Cheryl’s hands roamed down Toni’s exposed skin. 

 

“I wanna see you, Cher,” Toni growled.

 

“You will, you’ll see  _ all  _ of me,” Cheryl breathed. “But right now, I want to see all of you.” Cheryl reached for the waste of her grey leggings and began pulling the tight fabric down with the help of Toni. Cheryl pulled then down her legs slowly as Toni watched her with deep, dark eyes. She pulled them off finally and dropped them to the floor. Toni’s skin had goosebumps from Cheryl’s light touch and the cold tile under her but she breathed heavily like she had been running the mile. Toni licked her lips and watched as Cheryl took off her underwear too, just leaving her in her sports bra. Cheryl looked at her almost nude body with a soft appreciative smile. 

 

Cheryl moved in close to Toni pulling her towards the edge of the counter, she threw Toni’s leg on her shoulder and began to lean down. Toni gasped loudly when Cheryl’s tongue swirled against her clit. 

 

“Wow,” Toni panted. She leaned back on her right arm while her left hand made its way into Cheryl’s hair. Cheryl flattened her Toni against Toni and Toni groaned loudly not caring if her neighbors heard her. 

 

“You wanted me quiet but I want you  _ loud _ ,” Cheryl murmured, her tongue flicking against Toni’s clit wildly. Toni began to squirm under her as heat filled her lower stomach. Toni moaned after every touch from Cheryl’s tongue, only growing louder and louder. Cheryl pulled her closer to her again, her tongue poking at her hole, gently dipping in and out of it before flattening out and licking up her slit. She continued that pattern and then began sucking in Toni’s aroused, puffy clit causing a guttural moan to escape Toni’s mouth. 

 

Cheryl’s plump lips adjusted their grip on Toni, which caused electricity to shoot up Toni’s body. She was almost there. Toni yanked roughly at Cheryl’s hair signaling her to go harder. Cheryl readjusted Toni’s leg on her shoulder to give her more access. 

 

“You want it harder?” Cheryl asked, her glasses were basically falling off her face. Toni removes them swiftly and Cheryl blinked with a slight laugh. 

 

“Yeah,” Toni panted, discarding Cheryl’s glasses on the counter behind them. 

 

“Thank god I can still see,” Cheryl chuckled. “I wouldn’t want to miss this.”

 

“ _ Please  _ Cher,” Toni whined impatiently and a smile danced on Cheryl’s lips. 

 

Cheryl took her two fingers and began rubbing Toni’s clit. Toni moaned loudly and rocked her hips against Cheryl’s hand. 

 

“Oh my god yes,” Toni moaned, tilting her head back, her eyes closed. “Yes…. oh  _ fuck  _ yes!” 

 

“I love how vocal you are,” Cheryl growled, picking up her pace. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, oh fuck,” Toni whimpered, she was so fucking close now. “Keep going.” 

 

Cheryl swirled her fingers faster, Toni crying out in a continuous moan. Her toes curled and she gripped both the counter and Cheryl’s shoulder tightly. 

 

“Come on babe,” Cheryl purred. 

 

Toni threw her legs from Cheryl’s shoulders and wrapped it around her waist, Toni panted loudly as she wrapped her arms around Cheryl pulling her in close. “Don’t stop,” Toni cried out and Cheryl moved her fingers as best as she could under the new close proximity of the girl. 

 

Suddenly Toni cried out loudly, her whole body shaking with release. She gripped Cheryl tightly, moaning into her neck, she rocked her whole body, mainly her hips, back and forth riding out her release. Toni slumped against Cheryl, her breathing still erratic. 

 

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Toni whispered, Cheryl removed her hand from Toni causing the shorter girl to shudder. “Holy shit.”  Toni still held on her Cheryl, her legs shaking. 

 

“Good?” Cheryl hummed, holding on to Toni’s sweaty back.

 

“Great.” Toni breathed, pulling herself away from Cheryl She slumped back against her kitchen wall, brushing the loose hair from her ponytail back again. She swallowed roughly, closing her eyes. Cheryl watched her, her finger tracing patterns onto Toni’s thighs. “Consider me, repaid,” Toni laughed. “Give me a moment Cher, I’m not finished with you.”

 

“You look pretty finished to me,” Cheryl teased, her voice low and flirty. Toni laughed tiredly and sat forward, she cupped Cheryl’s face and pulled her into a heated kiss. Toni pulled back and pulled herself from the counter, she walked passed Cheryl and removed her sports bra dropping it to the floor.  Cheryl let out a quiet gasp, now fully able to appreciate every inch of Toni. 

 

“I’ll be in my bedroom, you  _ better  _ be naked,” Toni smirked over her shoulder. Cheryl swallowed roughly and watched as Toni sauntered out of the kitchen, walked to the right and disappeared from view down a short hallway. 

 

Cheryl quickly slid off her blazer, placing it neatly on the back of Toni’s couch. She removed her heels and pulled her dress off and folded it, placing it on the coffee table. She unhooked her bra, placing it on top of her dress and placed her now discarded underwear in the same spot. 

 

She slowly padded down the hall and turned into the open door frame. Toni laid there on her purple comforter, her perfect ass facing Cheryl. Cheryl cleared her throat and Toni turned to her, her brown lust filled eyes roaming over Cheryl’s bare body. 

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Toni breathed, she rolled into a sitting position and tapped the bed. Cheryl walked over and sat next to her. Toni’s hands twitched with need to touch her as her eyes got a closer look at her porcelain skin. “So beautiful.”

 

“Thank you,” Cheryl breathed in anticipation. Toni kissed Cheryl deeply, it was nothing like the frantic kisses they had shared earlier today. It was soft, gentle, kind. 

 

Toni deepened the kiss, her tongue slipping into Cheryl’s mouth. They pulled away after a few minutes, breathing deeply. Toni kissed down Cheryl’s neck, her hands coming up to brush against Cheryl’s breasts. 

 

Toni took Cheryl’s nipples in her mouth, Cheryl leaned her head back, her mouth open as soft, moaning breaths escaped her lips. Toni pulled back from her.

 

“Lay down,” Toni said and Cheryl nodded. Cheryl pulled herself back onto the bed, making sure she was dead center. She laid down slowly and Toni pulled herself up into the bed too. She hovered over Cheryl, by her legs. She opened them and began leaning her head down. Cheryl’s back arched and a moan escaped her lips when Toni’s lips made contact with her.

 

The pair rolled around in bed the rest of the night, taking each other to new, heights and releases. Their hunger for each other was unlike either had experienced before. No matter how many times they finished they were always ready for another. Another round, another kiss, another touch. 

 

__

 

Cheryl’s eyes fluttered open as the thin curtain let light into the bedroom. Cheryl groaned and turned to find Toni next to her, still sleeping peacefully. Cheryl cuddled against her warm body and closed her eyes again, desperate for sleep to take her again. She wanted to lay here forever with Toni. 

 

Toni’s phone rang loudly on her nightstand just as Cheryl was beginning to settle again. Toni suddenly sat up, her eyes still slightly closed. She reached over for it and answered it. 

 

“Hello?” She croaked, she looked down at Cheryl and smiled warmly. She pulled Cheryl closer to her and ran her nails along Cheryl’s bare back gently. Cheryl tucked herself further into Toni’s side with a hum. She hoped Toni finished with the phone call soon.

 

“Oh I don’t know Sweets,” Toni laughed. “I mean I’ll ask….” A muffled voice at the end of the phone began speaking rapidly and Toni nodded absentmindedly. Her pink hair came down in frizzy waves around her face. 

 

“Okay yeah….. Yeah…. Okay Sweets. Bye.”

 

Toni hung up the phone and wrapped her arms further around Cheryl sighing contently. 

 

“What’d Sweets want?” Cheryl mumbled, placing a kiss on Toni’s ribs. 

 

“He wanted to tell me the Serpents are throwing a huge rager tonight. He wanted me to come help set up. You can totally come, bring your friends. Veronica and Josie right?” Toni asked, her voice was so raspy. Cheryl found it extremely sexy. 

 

“That would be fun, I’ll ask them. I haven’t seen them in a while,” Cheryl said tiredly. 

 

“Sounds good,” Toni said kissing Cheryl’s head. Toni got out of the covers and Cheryl huffed angrily. 

 

“I’m going to take a shower, I have spare toothbrushes under my sink. They’re brand new, Fangs and Sweet Pea always spend the night and they never bring any of their shit. They have the  _ worst  _ morning breath,” Toni said, she stretched her sore body out and Cheryl’s eyes ran up and down her nude body. 

 

“Okay,” Cheryl croaked out. Toni gave her a small smile and disappeared down the hall to the bathroom. Cheryl rolled back over and contemplated falling asleep again but she had work and then school. He couldn’t blow it off no matter how bad she wanted to. She sighed and sat up, she rolled off the bed and stood up shakily. Her body was sore and tired, her and Toni were insatiable last night. Cheryl walked down the hall and into the bathroom. Toni was in the shower, singing a little tune that Cheryl couldn’t quite hear. 

 

Cheryl look under the sink and as promised, there was a brand new toothbrush. Cherry red. Cheryl hummed in approval, ripping open the package. She wet her toothbrush, used Toni’s toothpaste and stuck it in her mouth brushing her teeth in circular motions. 

 

Toni peaked her head out of the shower with a smile. “I thought I heard you.”

 

“Yeah,” Cheryl mumbled, her mouth filled with the minty foam. She spit into the sink and began brushing her teeth again. 

 

“Did you wanna shower?” Toni asked, her eyebrows raised in such a way that Cheryl knew what she was implying almost instantly. 

 

“My shift starts soon,” Cheryl said, moving her toothbrush around her mouth. Toni’s face fell and she nodded before disappearing behind the curtain. Cheryl rinsed her mouth and placed her toothbrush in Toni’s cup with her own toothbrush. Cheryl wanted a reason to come back to it. She wanted Toni to know she wanted to come back. 

 

Cheryl had spent time in Toni’s dorm before and had even spent the night but those nights were all planned and Cheryl always left before Toni woke up. She wanted Toni to have the toothbrush as a reminder that she would be back.

 

Cheryl peeled back the shower curtain, watching as Toni ran soap through her pink locks, some dye bleeding out into the bathtub. 

 

“Hey,” Cheryl said quietly, Toni turned to face her.

 

“Hey,” Toni laughed, Cheryl beckoned her closer with her finger, Toni happily obeyed and Cheryl placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Cheryl breathed her in and a slight moan left her. Toni smiled into their kisses.

 

“I’ll see you at the party tonight,” Cheryl said, Toni nodded. 

 

“See you there, tell your friends,” Toni smiled. 

 

“I will,” Cheryl said. 

 

Cheryl pulled away from her and Toni peaked her head out of the shower to see the last of her bare ass leave the bathroom. Toni bit her lip and disappeared back into the shower. 

 

__

 

Cheryl adjusted her glasses, her eyes were sore from not wearing them all last night and then wearing them again this morning. Cheryl’s natural eyesight wasn’t terrible but it wasn’t perfect either. She took of her glasses and rubbed her eyes, just a few more hours of this, an hour and a half class and then she would be dancing the night away with Toni.

 

The tapping of nails pulled her out of her daydream.

 

“Cheryl Majorie Blossom, I got your text about a party tonight?” Veronica smirked.

 

“Ronnie, you don’t have to use my full name like that,” Cheryl said, pursing her lips. 

 

“I can’t help it babes,” Veronica said with a shrug. “So how’d you get the invite? The Serpents are exclusive.”

 

“Toni.”

 

“That sexy pink haired girl? You’re still seeing her?” Veronica said, her mouth flew open with a squeal. “ _ YOU LIKE HER!” _

 

“SHHH Ronnie, god,” Cheryl said, clearly annoyed. 

 

“I thought that was a one and done,” Veronica smirked. 

 

“No, we’ve been hanging out for like a month,” Cheryl confessed, her best friend since high school cocked her hips, her eyebrows raised. Cheryl lowered her voice, “We didn’t even have sex until like yesterday….” 

 

“You didn’t tell me or call me right after?  I thought we were best friends,” Veronica scoffed. 

 

“We  _ are _ Ice Queen. I’m just taking things slow with her, if I talk about it…. It feels more real,” Cheryl said, Veronica’s eyes went soft. 

 

“I understand, babe,” Veronica pouted. “I think it’s sweet though. You seem happy, I like you happy even if it means time away from your best girls!”

 

“And whose that?” Cheryl teased. 

 

“Josie and I,  _ of course _ !” Veronica huffed, rolling her eyes. 

 

“Oh… really?” Cheryl smirked. 

 

“I  _ can’t _ with you, I’ll see your dumbass tonight, bye,” Veronica huffed, quickly leaving the library. Veronica barely stepped foot in there, she said it smelled old and Veronica barely needed to study. 

 

Cheryl sighed and watched her friend walk through the double doors. 

 

Veronica no doubt was going to show up to the party looking flawless, Josie too. 

 

Cheryl didn’t have the energy, she wanted to just curl up next to Toni and sleep. She wondered if Toni felt the same way. 

 

__

 

On the other side of campus Toni felt the same way, she didn’t have classes on friday’s and she was so thankful. She was very tired from the night before and Sweet Pea and Fangs put her right to work on their frat house, saying the decorations needed a “feminine” hand. Toni rolled her eyes at their sexist comment and got to work on th decorations.

 

“Hey Sweets,” Toni said, while hanging a streamer for no particular reason, “ Cheryl and her friends are coming.”

 

“That’s great! About time we had more ladies up in here!”

 

“Don’t be fucking gross,” Toni groaned. “They’re gonna be by me the whole night now, I gotta guard them from you perves.”

 

“Hey, I didn’t mean it like that,” Sweet Pea whined. “We’re just known to not be inclusive.”

 

“Yeah, you run this shit like a gang,” Toni laughed.

 

“A gang?” Sweet Pea scoffed. 

 

“You heard me, dumbass,” Toni said. 

 

“I’ll push you off the ladder, I’ll do it,” Sweet Pea warned, pointing a finger. Toni laughed and rolled her eyes. 

 

“Do it.”

 

“Can you idiots stop fighting?” Fangs asked, he walked into the room holding a box filled to the brim with booze. He seemed to be struggling slightly with the weight of the box. 

 

Sweet Pea ran over to help Fangs leaving Toni alone with her thoughts.

 

She hoped Cheryl’s friend’s liked her. Toni really liked the librarian and hoped that Cheryl felt the same. Toni felt nerves grow in her chest, if Toni didn’t make a good impression with Cheryl’s friends, Cheryl could drop her. She had to be better than good. 

 

She had to keep Cheryl around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading.
> 
> sorry i'm so negative about this story
> 
> follow me on twitter @kingdomdxmi
> 
> leave a kudos and comment please. I really enjoy comments :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the frat party and other stuff ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! this chapter is pure fucking porn *eye roll*
> 
> Huge shout out to @missgamergeek for helping me with the smut ideas as well as grammar and other edits. She really helped make this chapter everything it is. Especially the smut because I had NO idea what to do and I know it may not seem this way but I genuinely don't like writing smut. sksksksk
> 
> n e waze enjoy!

Cheryl swirled her lips with a matte red, it used to be her signature color in high school, but she hadn’t worn it much since.

“The devil is back,” Veronica purred behind her, causing Cheryl to jump.

“I hate when you call me that,” Cheryl laughed.

“You hate a lot of things,” Veronica replied, shaking her head. She came up next to Cheryl and checked her own make-up in the mirror. She was wearing a short black dress with black heels; very sexy, very Veronica. Her makeup was done in sultry maroons.

The sound of Cheryl’s apartment door opening caused both girls to turn and glance out Cheryl’s bedroom door.

“Hey ladies!” Josie called out causing them to relax.

“Hey Josie!” Cheryl replied.

“Hey Pussycat,” Veronica smirked.

“Just because I happen to like leopard print-” Josie growled under her breath. She gave both of her friends a hug and sat down on the corner of Cheryl’s bed, watching Veronica and Cheryl put the finishing touches on their makeup in Cheryl’s vanity.

“So how’d you get this invite?” Josie said swinging her legs together and crossing them.

“Toni,” Cheryl replied, smoothing her hair and stepping away from the mirror with a satisfied smile. She was wearing a black checkered skirt, a red crop top and, to complete the look, a black leather jacket that still hung in her closet. It was sure to send shivers up Toni’s spine.

“She has the pink hair right?” Josie said.

“Yeah!” Cheryl replied, surging towards her closet.

“Always wearing a flannel?” Josie laughed.

“That’s her,” Cheryl smiled.

“So are you guys like a thing or…” Josie trailed off.

“They are so a thing Jos!” Veronica smirked, finally stepped away from the mirror. “Cute outfit!” She said, her dark eyes falling on Josie. She was wearing slightly flared lights jeans, a leopard bodysuit tucked into the pants and black boots. It was casual yet so chic. Very Josie.

“No way!” Josie said with a bright smile.

“Cheryl told me they had sex,” Veronica gossiped, sitting next to her friend on Cheryl’s bed. Josie gasped.

“How was it? Tell me everything!” Josie squealed.

“That is very personal,” Cheryl laughed, pulling out the jacket as well as her black ankle strap heels.

“You? In a leather jacket? Never thought I’d see the day,” Veronica said lowly.

“What? They’re cute!” Cheryl argued back, slipping the material on her shoulders. It felt heavy but comfortable at the same time.

“It’s very- how do I put this- oh yeah…. Toni,” Veronica said, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

“So what if it is?” Cheryl groaned.

“Wow, you really do like her then,” Josie said with wide eyes.

“Right? Cheryl Blossom doesn’t put on leather for just anyone,” Veronica said, raising her eyebrows.

Cheryl’s cheeks became flushed with red, she never was a dater. She never really had a girlfriend before so whenever she was crushing Veronica and Josie made a big deal out of it and embarrassed the hell out of her. Tonight was no different.

“Will you guys stop it? It’s very casual, just hooking up!” Cheryl replied, nonchalantly.

“Usually a hookup is once,” Josie said. “Just sayin’.”

“Do you guys want to leave or not?” Cheryl asked, strapping her heels to her ankles.

“So you can see Toni again? Sure!” Veronica chimed in. Cheryl rolled her eyes and glanced at her glasses on her dresser; she decided to leave them off for tonight.

__

The three friends stood in front of the frat house, music boomed through the front door. Cheryl stood back nervously, tugged her jacket around her tighter. She held her phone in her hands;her previous texts between her and Toni lit up her screen. Veronica reached for the door handle, but Cheryl grabbed her arm tightly.

“What?” Veronica asked, ripping her wrist away from Cheryl’s grip.

“I-I…” Cheryl didn’t seem like herself.

“What’s wrong babe?” Josie asked, comforting her friend.

“I’m just nervous about seeing Toni out like this,” Cheryl said, biting her lower lip.

“You’re Cheryl Blossom, you shouldn’t be nervous,” Veronica said, cocking an eyebrow.

“What if she doesn’t like me in a public setting?” Cheryl asked.

“I doubt it, she invited you remember?” Josie laughed. The two girls knew how Cheryl could over react when her anxiety kicked in, they did their best to both comfort and reason with her. “You’re good.”

Cheryl breathed in and out shakily. She nodded slowly and sent a quick text to Toni announcing their arrival.

“Proud of you,” Veronica said, rubbing Cheryl’s arm soothingly.

The door suddenly flung open, revealing Toni’s smiling face. The music volume suddenly grew deafening as it buzzed in Cheryl’s ears. Toni looked stunning, she was wearing black shorts, a black top that pushed her breasts up just right and a purple flannel that was draped over her small shoulders. A black thick headband held back her lush, pink curls from her face. Cheryl’s breath hitched in her throat. Toni’s eyes roamed up and down Cheryl’s body, smirking at the leather jacket draped around her shoulders.

“Hey Cher,” Toni said, opening her arms. Cheryl basically collapsed into them, her nervousness from seconds earlier completely fading away. Toni smelled so good, like vanilla. “You look amazing.” Cheryl couldn’t help herself from staring at Toni’s chest, it was like the 7th wonder of the world. Toni smiled, catching her gaze.

“S-so do you,” Cheryl stuttered, unable to control her words around Toni. She wondered why she was so nervous. She had been naked in front of Toni;why were there nerves now?

It’s because this is real now. Toni’s meeting her friends, Cheryl’s going to meet hers. This was real. Not just a hook up in a library or an upperclassman dorm. They weren’t alone tonight, well not yet anyways.

Toni smiled at her again before turning her attention to Cheryl’s two friends. “Hi, I’m Toni Topaz,” she said, throwing a hand in their direction. Veronica took it first.

“Topaz? Like the purple color gemstone-” Toni smirked with a small laugh, “Love it! I’m Veronica Lodge.” Veronica released her hand.

“I’m Josie McCoy,” She said causing Toni to turn to her with a warm smile. Josie grasped Toni’s hand firmly and they shook.

“Nice to meet you both, come on in!” Toni said, shifting to the side to let the girls enter the already crowded house. “Drinks anyone?” She asked loudly over the volume and Veronica and Josie nodded. Toni lead them into the kitchen and let them survey the offers. The music was somehow quieter in this section of the house.

Toni’s eyes never left Cheryl, they watched her curiously as she picked up a Mike’s Hard Lemonade from the cooler on the floor.

“Not much of a drinker?” Toni asked.

“That was more high school me,” Cheryl replied, closing their proximity.

“I like the leather,” Toni whispered, running her hands along it before securing the front tightly, like she wanted to pull Cheryl in for a heavy kiss. Cheryl’s breath hitched in her throat as Toni began to pull her closer.

“God, get a room,” Veronica smirked, ruining the moment. Cheryl rolled her eyes and turned from Toni. She gasped slightly when Toni’s hands locked around her hips, pulling her closer, her ass now pressed into Toni’s front.

Toni was announcing to everyone that saw Cheryl was indeed hers. Cheryl began to sweat in her jacket, she found it unbelievably sexy that Toni showed her want in front of everyone. She was being so forward with her tonight, so aggressive. It was different and exciting.

“What do you say Cher?” Toni whispered in her ear, “Should we get a room?” Her breath made Cheryl’s skin tingle with desire.

Cheryl laughed loudly, a big smile playing on her lips. Veronica and Josie watched her with glee as they mixed their own drinks. They had never seen her so giggly around someone who wasn’t them. “Maybe later, Toni,” Cheryl purred and Toni nodded, her eyes falling to her lips.

She reached around and took the bottle from Cheryl, smashing the lid on the counter popping it open with ease for her. Cheryl thanked her and took a swig of the sickly sweet liquid. It warmed her throat and stomach, but she would have to drink at least 4 of these before she felt anything. Toni was intoxicating enough anyways.

Toni, with her arm firmly stretched around Cheryl’s hip, began walking her through the frat house. Guys eyed them up and down as they passed through, the Serpents were very exclusive and rarely had outsiders come party with them. Seeing the redhead attached to Toni was new.

The music got louder as they rounded the corner into the living room. Cheryl recognized Sweet Pea and Fangs almost immediately, as she knew them from their library shenanigans.

“Boys!” Toni yelled with a whistle, they snapped their heads up instantly despite the loud rock music. She motioned them down the hall and gently lead Cheryl down with them. The hall was much quieter. “This is Cheryl Blossom,” she beamed.

“Hey, I’m Sweets!” Sweet Pea replied pulling her into a hug; he was sweaty and smelled heavily of cheap axe body spray.

“And I’m Fangs!” Fangs replied, pulling her into a much gentler hug, smelling very clean and fresh.

“Nice to meet you both,” Cheryl smiled warmly.

“You’re less scary without the glasses,” Fangs mused.

“Still hot though,” Sweet Pea smiled, Toni threw a punch into his chest…. hard. “Ouch, Toni,” he growled, rubbing his peck.

“Be polite,” she hissed, and he nodded in response.

“Fine, you’re so fuckin’ whipped Topaz,” Sweet Pea teased. “Have a wonderful night, Cheryl. Very nice to meet you.”

Fangs rolled his eyes at his friends overly sweet tone and watched as he left the hallway.“Nice meeting you,” Fangs said, lightly touching her shoulder before running off after Sweet Pea.

“I-I don't think they like me,” Cheryl chucked, half heartedly.

“Sweet Pea’s a bit of an ass. He’s just jealous I have someone as hot as you,” Toni smirked, pulling Cheryl in close. “I’ve been waiting to do this since you got here, that leather is somethin’ else,” Toni growled.

Cheryl’s eyes fluttered closed, waiting for Toni’s lips to meet hers; which they did at a surprisingly gentle pace. Toni pulled the redhead’s bottom lip between her own sucking on it before smashing her lips a little rougher into Cheryl’s. The shorter girl cupped Cheryl’s face, the kissing easily heating up into a makeout. Cheryl moaned into their kisses, burying her hands into Toni’s pink locks.

—

“Where is that girl?” Veronica huffed, sipping her drink. “It’s so awkward without her, and I hate being stared at like a five course meal.”

“Same here,” Josie sighed, with a shake of her head. Her drink returned to her lips for a brief sip.

“All they’re playing is metal; gross,” Veronica said, furrowing her eyebrows.

“It’s like a Metallica concert,” Josie said with a shrug. “I’m kinda into it.”

“Josie McCoy!” Veronica scoffed, again Josie sipped her drink with a shrug.

“What? I don’t get to listen to this a lot. My mom pushes for the soulful pop!” Josie said. Veronica rolled her eyes and looked around the room for Cheryl. She and Toni still hadn’t returned.

“I bet you $30 they’re fucking,” Veronica smirked, making eye contact with Josie.

“Cheryl wouldn’t do that during a party,” Josie scoffed.

“So it's a deal?” Veronica asked, she adored making bets she knew she would win.

“Deal,” Josie replied.

“You know that Cheryl also wouldn’t wear a leather jacket but….” Veronica trailed off, taking a drink from her red cup and eyeing Josie out of the corner of her eye.

“Damnit,” Josie muttered.

“Come on! Let’s go catch her in the act! I’d like my $30 venmo’d please!” Veronica smirked.

“You are sick Ronnie, just sick,” Josie said, allowing Veronica to pull her into the other room.

They moved through the living room and Veronica paused shortly after.

“What?” Josie screamed over the music. Veronica kept pulling her until they were next to a hallway.

“Ugh, what’s your venmo?” Veronica grumbled as Josie glanced down the hall. Sure enough Cheryl and Toni weren’t having sex, but they were making out, and it was sloppy. Josie shuddered at seeing her friend so red faced and flustered.

“JosieMcCoy01,” Josie smirked, seeing Veronica take out her phone.

“We are never going to pry them away from each other,” Veronica sighed, sending over the money.

“Maybe some cold water would help,” Josie teased.

“I know you’re joking, but I wouldn’t hesitate to try,” Veronica said, curling her hand next to her face in seriousness.

“Let’s just walk over here,” Josie laughed, grabbing Veronica by the shoulder and pulling her back towards the kitchen.

__

The house guests moved rhythmically to the now current music blasting through the speakers. Toni and Cheryl had eventually pulled away from each other and went back to the kitchen. Toni introduced Sweet Pea and Fangs to Josie and Veronica. The raven haired girl gave them an earful about their taste in music and demanded that they play one of Josie’s playlists. Toni was surprised to see Sweet Pea instantly agree with Ronnie like a blubbering pile of mush. He was definitely attracted to her, and Toni found it amusing as hell.

“Toni, would you like to dance?” Cheryl asked. She was just finishing her third Mike’s hard and was starting to feel the warmth in her chest grow outward.

“Sure Cher,” Toni said, placing her Bud Light on the counter.

“Hey um… Veronica?” Sweet Pea said smally. Veronica whipped to him and looked him up and down.

“Do you wanna dance?” he asked. Veronica rolled her eyes slightly but took his outstretched hand.

“Fine, Sweet Pea. Just two songs. Nothing more, nothing less,” she replied.

He smiled widely at her and lead her to the living room where the makeshift dance floor was.

“Oh Josie I can dance with you if you’d like,” Fangs said casually. “I’m not bad!”

“Sure, Fangs, just no grinding,” Josie said, pointing a finger at him.

“Scouts honor,” he replied, holding his hand over his heart.

Toni smirked at Cheryl, and they quickly followed Josie and Fangs to the living room. She laughed at Sweet Pea as he quickly got Veronica to grind with him. She didn’t look too pleased and was stiff against his body.

“She’ll loosen up,” Cheryl laughed. Toni shook her head with a wide smile and led Cheryl to the dance floor.

Josie hooked her arms around Fangs neck, and they swayed with perfect rhythm to the beat. Fangs had his hands gently wrapped around Josie’s waist but didn’t even dare to take his hands lower.

“Fangs is more into guys anyways,” Toni whispered to Cheryl, causing the redhead to laugh.

“Josie is more into Archie Andrews anyways,” Cheryl said through her giggles.

“The football player here? He’s pretty nice and hot,” Toni said with a shrug. “Are they dating?”

“Not yet. They’re in the texting phase right now. You think he’s hot?” Cheryl asked with a shining looking in her eyes as she wrapped her arms about Toni’s neck, much like Josie did with Fangs. Unlike them though, Toni pulled Cheryl close and her hands weren’t afraid to go lower. Cheryl rolled her eyes as Toni gave her a cheeky smile.

“I do have a thing for redheads,” Toni smirked, twirling a piece of red hair between her fingers. This statement caused Cheryl to blush intesley. “He won’t get mad at Fangs right?” The pinkette asked looking at her friend.

“No not at all, Archie’s a big softy, not the jealous type!” Cheryl replied, her expression was not worrisome. The pink still flared up in her cheeks.

“Oh good,” Toni breathed, she couldn’t bare watching Fangs get jumped again. Her boys were always on someone’s bad list, mainly thanks to Sweet Pea.

The song ended, and a new one began. Cheryl and Toni continued to dance with each other rhythmically.

“You’re good,” Toni said, over the loud base.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Cheryl flirted. “I was a cheerleader.”

“I could imagine that,” Toni teased. “Captain?”

“Captain,” Cheryl replied a proud smile on her lips. “Josie and Ronnie were on my squad! That’s how we met.”

“That’s cool!” Toni hummed, pulling Cheryl even closer to her.

Toni glanced over to see Veronica getting more into dancing with Sweet Pea. They were laughing as he struggled to stay in rhythm. She whirled around and grabbed his hands showing him the beat of the song.

“You gotta admit they are cute,” Toni said, doing a head nod toward their friends. Cheryl glanced over her shoulder.

“Not as cute as us,” Cheryl smirked, and Toni returned it. She leaned in and gave Cheryl a gentle kiss, pulling away quickly.

“I agree, Cher,” she smiled.

Three songs later and Veronica and Sweet Pea we’re still dancing together. Cheryl and Toni had now changed to grinding, as a popular rap song blared through the speakers. Toni had her hands tightly gripping onto Cheryl’s hips as Cheryl danced and ground her ass into Toni’s front. The shorter girl couldn’t lie, it was turning her on.

“You’re so hot right now,” Toni growled into her ear.

“So it’s working then,” Cheryl replied back, leaning her back into Toni. The pinkette leaned in and kissed down Cheryl’s neck, the redhead was driving her wild.

“Why don’t we get outta here?” Toni asked and Cheryl nodded.

“Let’s go to my apartment; you’ve never been,” Cheryl smiled. “It’s only a couple of blocks off campus!”

“Sounds good to me,” Toni said. Cheryl removed herself from Toni and quickly went over to Josie to tell her she was leaving. The ex-Vixen gave her a firm hug and a wink, which Cheryl ignored. Cheryl then went over to her other friend and told her too. Veronica hugged her tightly and slapped her ass with a smirk. Toni wasn’t good at reading lips, but Veronica no doubt said something dirty by the look on Sweet Pea’s face behind her and the look on Cheryl’s when she turned back around.

“It was nice meeting you guys!” Toni called over the music.

“You too!” Josie yelled back.

“It was a pleasure Toni!” Veronica said.

Toni gave Cheryl’s friends both small but warm hugs and then did the ‘bro hug’ with Fangs and Sweet Pea. “Later guys!” she said as she watched Sweets and Fangs each give Cheryl hugs.

They walked hand in hand out into the cool air outside.

“Whew, I thought we’d never get out of there,” Cheryl smiled, placing a kiss to Toni’s lips.

“Me either. It feels so good out here,” Toni replied. It was a little chilly, but she was so sweaty from the party and from the heat in between her legs.

“Come on Toni,” Cheryl said, grabbing Toni’s hand and leading her down the block towards her apartment.

__

 

“So, Toni, this is my apartment,” Cheryl mused, throwing open the front door. Toni walked in, and her mouth dropped open. It was expensive, decorated minimally, with hints of red to give the dark apartment pops of color. Stunning paintings hung the plainly colored walls.

“Wow, Cher. Just wow,” Toni replied.

“Thank you,” Cheryl smiled.

“Better than my dorm,” Toni chuckled, walking closer to Cheryl. The heat between her legs was still buzzing from Cheryl grinding on her at the party. She wanted her.

“Oh stop,” Cheryl replied, with a playful swat to Toni’s arm. “Let me give you the tour,” Cheryl said, a proud smile on her lips.

“Cher,” Toni whined, her hands locking on Cheryl hips. They just always seemed to be there.

“Tour first,” Cheryl said strictly, knowing exactly what Toni wanted. She smirked, her arms lacing around Cheryl’s waist while her hands traveled down to palm at her ass. The shorter girl squeezed roughly causing Cheryl to gasp loudly.

“Tour first? You sure?” Toni pouted, causing Cheryl’s eyes grew dark as the girl bit her lip.

“Real quick,” Cheryl said, practically dragging Toni to each room. “This is the kitchen, the counter tops are marble,” Cheryl explained. Toni slid up behind her, her hand disappearing up Cheryl’s skirt. Cheryl moaned lowly as Toni’s fingertips made contact with her through her underwear.

“Cher,” Toni said lowly, her lips on her neck.

“Toni,” Cheryl whined, feeling her knees go weak when Toni circled her with her fingers again. Cheryl turned, causing Toni to have to remove her fingers from underneath her skirt. Her eyes were dark and lust filled. Toni smiled as Cheryl slammed their lips together. She hungrily attacked Toni over and over, their lips smacked loudly together. The taller girl’s hands slid down to Toni’s ass and then to her lower thighs, Toni suddenly jumped up and Cheryl caught her with ease. Toni wrapped her legs around Cheryl’s waist, the girls never breaking their kiss. Cheryl started walking, and Toni laughed as the speed she’s going in and wondered how long the redhead could carry her.

Cheryl pushed open her bedroom door and rushed to the bed, practically flinging Toni onto her king sized mattress.

“I want to love you on every inch of this mattress,” Cheryl growls, shedding her jacket and lifting her shirt over her head. Toni smirked and sat up on her elbows as she watched her.

“Where’s your glasses?” Toni hummed as Cheryl began to unzip her skirt.

“My glasses?” Cheryl scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Yes, your glasses,” Toni smirked, removing her shoes and tossing them to the side. Cheryl did the same. Her once pristine room now looked messy from their discarded clothes.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you have a librarian kink,” Cheryl replied, dropping her skirt to the floor. Her bra and underwear were pure black this time, and Toni could feel herself begin to drool.

“Kink? Hardly,” Toni laughed, “What about you Cheryl? Any kinks?” Cheryl rolled her eyes again and smashed her lips into Toni’s. She ripped away Toni’s flannel, placing a kiss to her neck. Cheryl unzipped the pinkette’s shirt and removed it, leaving her breasts now exposed. The redhead kissed down her neck, leaving very faint red marks from her faded lipstick.

“You’re so beautiful,” Cheryl murmured. She took a nipple in her mouth, swirling around the bud. She sucked for a while, and Toni’s head fell back in pleasure, soft moans escaping her lips.

“Fuck Cher,” Toni moaned. Cheryl left her breast and moves to the other, taking the hard bud between her plump soft lips.

“Blindfolding,” Cheryl murmured, releasing Toni’s nipple after a minute.

“Oh really?” Toni smiled.

“Yes,” Cheryl replied sheepishly, “I like the surprise.”

“Well that can be arranged,” Toni said, she removed the headband holding her hair back, causing her pink curls to fall into her face. The shorter girl threw it over the taller one’s head and gently shimmied it down over her eyes. Cheryl smiled widely, her tongue caught in between her teeth. The grin was ridiculously cute, and Toni couldn’t help but smile back, even though the redhead couldn’t see her. Toni pulled herself from the bed, slipping past Cheryl easily.

Cheryl clawed at the empty comforter searching for her. “Where’d you go?” Cheryl laughed, “You were right here!” Her tone was playful.

“You like surprises, remember?” Toni whispered in her ear, causing Cheryl to shiver at her words. Toni laid Cheryl down on the bed and removed her own shorts and underwear. “You ready?”

“Mhhmm,” Cheryl hummed excitedly. Toni laid her hands on the taller girl’s pale thighs, causing her to jump in surprise. Toni gently rubbed up and down the light, soft skin before moving up to grab Cheryl’s hands. She pulled them closer to her own body to let the redhead feel her stomach. Cheryl smiled again, her tongue barely poking out this time, as her hands travel up and down Toni’s toned torso.

Toni climbed on the bed and straddled Cheryl. Cheryl breathed deeply, her hands moving from the pink haired girl’s stomach to her thighs. Toni began to grind herself into Cheryl, almost rhythmic even though there’s no music playing. The redhead groaned, her nails scraping down Toni’s tanned skin.

“I want to see you,” Cheryl whined.

“No,” Toni replied deeply, grinding herself harder into Cheryl. “I want to see you.”

Toni laid herself on Cheryl and slithered her hands behind Cheryl’s back to unhook her bra. Cheryl’s hands move up to grab Toni’s ass. She squeezed the flesh gently and kneaded the skin in her hands. Toni removed the bra completely and tossed it aside. She’d never get over how stunning Cheryl was. Toni ground her hips into Cheryl again and the redhead let out a breathy moan, their bare chests now rubbing against each other.

Toni looked up for a brief moment, and her attention was caught by something red on Cheryl’s nightstand.

“Cher, what’s that?” Toni asked, leaning off of Cheryl.

“What’s what Toni?” Cheryl laughed, her hands once again feeling up Toni’s stomach. They began to move further down to where she knew Toni needed her.

“The red thing on your nightstand,” Toni questioned, biting back a moan when Cheryl finally reaches her destination. Cheryl smiled gleefully and began to swirl her fingers in a rough circle on Toni’s clit.

“You’re so wet,” Cheryl moaned.

“Cher,” Toni said firmly, stopping Cheryl’s hand even though it felt so good.

“It’s a massager okay? I do crossfit, and my legs end up being really stiff afterwards,” Cheryl huffed, desperate to go back to what she was doing.

“We could use that for another purpose,” Toni replied lowly.

“What do you mean?” Cheryl asked. Toni bit back a laugh as she leaned down to kiss Cheryl.  
“You’ll see,” Toni breathed into her neck, placing a kiss there too.

Toni slowly got off Cheryl, grinding into her once more. Cheryl whimpered at the loss of Toni’s weight on her. The redhead sat up, waiting for the pinkette to return. She went to remove the blindfold but Toni’s hand reached out to stop her movement, the sudden touch causing Cheryl to jump slightly. Shel left the blindfold alone, and chills went through her body as Toni’s hand gently glided down her skin, stopping at her waist. The smaller girl hooked her finger in the waistband of Cheryl’s underwear and began tugging them down. Cheryl swiftly lifted her hips to help her. and now they were both naked.

Cheryl yelped softly when something pressed into her thigh. She opened her legs allowing what she assumed to be the massager more access to her. Toni leaned in again and captured the pale girl’s bottom lip with hers, they made out intensely, and Toni slipped her tongue into Cheryl’s mouth. Cheryl moaned when she felt a vibrating sensation on her inner thigh.

“Oh Toni,” she whimpered.

Toni pushed her back into the bed, gently moving the massager up and down her inner thigh. “What do you need?” she asked, her voice raspy.

“You, I need you,” Cheryl moaned, and suddenly the massager was pressed against her clit. Cheryl’s back arched, she wasn’t expecting it. “Oh god,” she breathed, her back arching off the mattress again.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Toni asked, and Cheryl moaned again, unable to answer as Toni turned up the setting.

“Shit,” Cheryl groaned, she gripped the comforter under her with both hands and moved her hips back and forth. She was going to be finished in no time if Toni kept it up. Toni leaned down, grabbing Cheryl’s nipples in her mouth. She kept the massager firmly pressed into Cheryl. The heat in Cheryl’s stomach grew and her moans became louder. She wasn’t going to last much longer.

“I’m- I’m,” she croaked, her back arching off the bed, and suddenly Toni removed the massager from her. Cheryl gasped at being denied her orgasm. She breathed heavily, feeling the heat leave her as quickly as it came. “Toni,” she hissed.

“You’re gonna cum when I say,” Toni said, releasing her nipple and planting a rough kiss to her neck. Licking and biting at her pulse point.

“Toni, please,” Cheryl whined, she always had to beg her. The pink haired girl liked to tease too much. Cheryl would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it though.

She suddenly felt the vibrations on her again and she moaned loudly, bucking her hips. Toni laughed lowly and kept leaving hickies on her neck.

Cheryl was so close, so fast. She panted and ground her hips into her massager harder, she let out another loud moan. This was it.

The feeling was gone, Cheryl cried out in frustration and Toni laughed. Cheryl could feel how wet her own self was, she needed to release.

“Not yet, baby,” Toni said, pulling back from her neck and chest.

Cheryl squeezed her thighs together, desperate for some friction. Toni separated Cheryl’s thighs and swirled her swollen clit with her finger. Cheryl cried out and slammed her thighs shut over Toni’s hand trying to keep her there.

“You really wanna cum, huh?” Toni laughed, her fingers moving just over where the redhead needed her. Cheryl stared at her darkly.

“Yes, Toni, please,” she whimpered.

Toni brought the massager up and rested it on Cheryl’s chest, it was slick from being used. She brought the machine to Cheryl nipple and turned it on, circling the already hard bud. Cheryl bit her swollen bottom lip roughly.

Toni took her time teasing Cheryl’s nipples, and Cheryl was growing increasingly uncomfortable from being denied her orgasm twice. The pinkette refused to press her fingers back onto Cheryl’s clit with the redhead thighs clamped around her hand.

Cheryl hesitantly spread her legs open again, patiently waiting for Toni to do anything. Cheryl still couldn’t see, so Toni’s next move was a mystery to her. She moaned loudly when Toni’s lips kissed her clit gently.

“Come on, Toni! Please,” Cheryl asked gently, Toni tongue flicked out tasting Cheryl.

“You’re so fucking wet,” Toni rasped.

“Do something about it,” Cheryl demanded, and Toni laughed into her.

“You’re making demands now?” She teased, bringing her fingers up to slide through Cheryl’s folds. “I think I’m gonna have to shut you up.”

“Toni-“ Cheryl was cut off by feeling Toni move around on the bed. Cheryl felt Toni’s thighs wrap around her head. “Oh,” Cheryl gasped. Toni suddenly removed Cheryl’s blindfold causing her to blink, adjusting to the slight change in lighting. Toni sat above her, her body glistening with a light sweat.

“Is this okay?” Toni asked. She was so aggressive before, so Cheryl was surprised that she decided to ask now.

“Yes,” Cheryl replied, and Toni sunk herself down slowly to meet Cheryl’s mouth. Cheryl wondered if she should tease Toni like the pink haired girl had been teasing her. The pale girl flicked her tongue out to taste her. She couldn’t get enough of it, and Toni sunk fully down onto her mouth. Cheryl was going to have to practice extreme self control here if she wanted to deny Toni her orgasm too.

Cheryl watched in lust as Toni began to gently rock herself on her exposed tongue. Toni’s eyes screwed tightly shut, and her mouth opened as breathy moans passed her lips. Cheryl hooked her arms on Toni’s thighs and pulled the smaller girl closer. Toni tasted so good. The redhead wasn’t going to be able to stop herself like she wanted.

“Oh shit, Cher,” Toni said, her hips began rocking faster. It had only been a few minutes, and Toni was already close. “You wanna finish with me baby? Huh?” Toni asked, and Cheryl nodded causing Toni to groan as more friction was added to her clit.

Cheryl suddenly felt the vibration back on her own clit, she moaned loudly into Toni causing Toni to shake in enjoyment.

“Be loud, Cher. Be very loud,” Toni hummed, picking up her pace on Cheryl’s face. Toni turned up the setting on the red massager, and Cheryl moaned again.

The heat in her stomach was now back in such a force that Cheryl had never felt before. She was going to finish and hard.

“Oh yes, baby, yes,” Toni moaned, her hips now went in a circular motion as Cheryl gripped onto her tighter. Cheryl’s moans became more and more frequent, the heat in her lower stomach now like lava. She was going to come undone any second now.

Cheryl focused on Toni, trying not to finish before her. She stiffened her tongue, and Toni let out a guttural moan taking a fist full of Cheryl’s red hair and tugging hard.

“I’m so… close,” Toni panted, she ground herself harder into Cheryl. The redhead moaned loudly as she couldn’t hold off for much longer. “Right there, baby! Yeah,” Toni whimpered. “I’m gonna-“

Cheryl could feel it too. She moaned loudly, her body shaking with release. Her eyes tightly closed and her hips bucked up. Toni yelled out seconds later, wetness gushing on Cheryl’s tongue. The smaller girl road her roughly, finishing her high. Toni went limp and rolled off of Cheryl, taking the massager with her.

Cheryl laid there panting heavily, her body still shaking with aftershocks. The redhead’s whole body tingled like the vibration was still against her. Her eyes fluttered opened and closed. She had never came that hard before.

“Cher, you good?” Toni breathed.

Cheryl nodded exhaustively. “I-I’m good,” she whispered, trying to control her breathing.

“I guess I was a little too rough,” Toni laughed, and Cheryl shook her head with a small smile.

“It was… incredible,” Cheryl replied. Toni smirked smugly and rolled over to be closer to Cheryl. She kissed her gently and laid back down.

“You should definitely wipe this down,” Toni chuckled, holding up the massager. She leaned over the taller girl and placed it back on her nightstand, too tired to actually clean it for her.

Cheryl laughed quietly, she was absolutely exhausted.

—  
After a quick water break and shower the girls laid in Cheryl’s bed together, wrapped in each other’s arms.

Toni pressed her face into Cheryl’s damp hair, running a hand along her bare spine soothingly. Cheryl begged that they wear no clothes and just cuddle skin to skin.

“Hey, Cher?” Toni asked, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

“Hmm?” Cheryl asked groggily, fighting to keep her eyes open. She turned her head to Toni to let her know she was listening.

“I was wondering…. for a while if-“ she trailed off for a moment and began a new thought, “ I know we haven’t really done ‘coupley’ stuff but I want to.”

“Okay,” Cheryl hums with a small laugh. “You want to be more exclusive?”

“I want to be exclusive. What I’m saying is… will you be my girlfriend?” Toni asked, sheepishly. Cheryl rolls over so that she’s facing Toni and looked at her lovingly.

“I would love that,” Cheryl replied, leaning up to capture Toni’s lips in hers. Toni smiled into their kisses and held Cheryl close after they pulled away from each other. “Goodnight, Toni.”

“Goodnight, babe,” Toni replied. As the new couple began to fall asleep Toni couldn’t help but think about how the sexy librarian she became infatuated with was now her girlfriend. The pink haired girl knew that Cheryl was something special from the moment she laid eyes on her, but she never could’ve imagined where their sex life would take them. Toni, of course, had fallen for her and wanted nothing more than to be completely and utterly exclusive with the redhead. She was so ecstatic when Cheryl said yes and really couldn’t wait to show Cheryl off as her new girlfriend. Toni was in it for the long haul and knew Cheryl was too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end of this fic! 
> 
> Thank you for reading this lil porn journey (sigh) and don't expect me to write anything like this again bc I won't :) 
> 
> Leave a kudos and a comment and check me out on twitter! @kingdomdxmi

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you enjoyed! There will probably be three or so parts to this.
> 
> Leave a kudos and comment!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @kingdomdxmi
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
